


The Veradillian Mirror

by cyndrarae



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, M/M, Power Dynamics, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 13:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyndrarae/pseuds/cyndrarae
Summary: Daniel comes across yet another unidentified alien object on an alien planet. One that looks very much like the Quantum mirror he found on P3R-233 three years ago. Really he should know by now that touching an unidentified alien object that looks like a Quantum mirror on an alien planet is never a good idea, ever! Except, of course, when it is.





	The Veradillian Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2017 SG-1 Reverse Bang on [stargate-summer](http://stargate-summer.livejournal.com/). I chose gorgeous artwork by [antares04a](antares04a.livejournal.com). This gets kinky, like really, really kinky. In fact, it’s more kink and less plot :) Please see more warnings in additional tags.  
> Timeline-wise, this happens some time after episode 4x13 (The Curse).

### 

### **--**--** I **--**--**

**(Jack)**

 

“I think I just found what the natives called this planet!”

Jack turns towards Daniel in curiosity. He finds the hyper-excited linguist on his knees in front of yet another wall. A wall that’s inscribed with what Jack can only describe as elegantly carved gibberish.

“All right. Let’s hear it.”

“Vera-dillia.”

That catches Sam’s attention. “Huh, why does that sound familiar?”

Daniel explains without taking attention away from his discovery. “Could be a derivative of Latin. Sounds to me a bit like… Italo-Dalmatian, Corsican even? Loosely translated it might mean true wish, or maybe true dream.”

“To dream?” Jack squints.

“No, _true_ dream. Or it could be dream come true, not sure.”

Jack looks around the abandoned ruins of P3X-772 and huffs, “Doesn’t look like much of a dream to me.”

It’s hot, and dusty, and arid, and desolate. Looks very much like Palmyra, actually. But his trip to Syria is still classified so he’s not about to say it out loud. Did he mention hot?

“Actually, Jack, I think culturally and anthropologically this is the most interesting planet we’ve visited in a very long time. I mean just look at the…”

Jack tunes Daniel out and looks at his watch instead. Twenty-nine more minutes and he’d be well within his rights to drag his wide-eyed little archaeologist back home. They’ve been off-planet on one mission or another for more than five weeks nonstop. He misses home. He misses his bed.

He misses having his wide-eyed little archaeologist naked in his bed…

“O’Neill!” Teal’c calls from the base of what was once a grand set of stairs. The stairs that brought Jack, Sam and Daniel up here twenty-three minutes ago, while Teal’c patrols below, right beside the Stargate.

“These marks look like staff blasts. Recent!”

Finally, something he can do something about, maybe.

Jack looks over his shoulder at Sam before heading downstairs. “Watch him?”

“Always,” Sam nods back, and Daniel rolls his eyes.

 

### **--**--** II **--**--**

**(Daniel)**

 

“Oh, hello…” Daniel remarks in his usual, nonchalant way.

The investigation of the wall Daniel has been so attached to for the past hour finally bears fruit. He finds a retractable latch concealed amid the scribblings, which opens a door to what looks like a super-secret vault.

Also a super-empty vault.

“Well, that’s what I’d call anti-climactic,” Sam huffs, shining her flashlight around the enormous, vacant, space.

But Daniel is not deterred. “This doesn’t look plundered, or the vault door wouldn’t have been locked from the outside. No, it’s more likely the natives had enough time to clear out their valuables before they fled. So they must have seen the attack coming.”

“Nothing to see here then?”

“Let me take a quick look, just in case.”

“Okay, but no more than ten minutes, Daniel. We’re on the clock.” Sam reminds him from where she stands leaning against the door.

“You’re not coming?”

“I’m going to stay here and make sure the door doesn’t close on you. _Again_.”

“That was one time!”

Sam snorts. “Yes, well, you have a knack for getting yourself in trouble, Daniel. And I for one, do not want to be the one facing the Colonel’s ire, _again_.”

Daniel shakes his head, then goes back to his examination of the vault. A couple of inscriptions carved into the walls catch his eye. There’s a pair of what look like broken wind chimes, and a raggedy old scarf on the floor. Everything features the same symbolism, something about dreams and reality that, honestly, without context, don’t make much sense. If only he had a little more time…

It’s at the very back of the vault that he spots it. The beam from his standard-issue flashlight reflects off of an unexpectedly smooth, reflective surface, before bouncing off of Daniel’s glasses. It makes him blink and narrow his eyes.

It looks like a mirror.

In fact, it looks very much like _the_ Quantum Mirror that Daniel found on P3R-233 three years ago. The one that was sent to Area 51, and later brought an alternate Carter and Kawalsky to their universe last year.

“Sam, I think I found another…”

“Five minutes, Daniel!” Sam calls out and her voice echoes, cutting him off.

Daniel ignores her and focuses on the artifact before him. It’s bigger than the last one, over six feet tall and wider. There’s no way he could carry it back right now and they’re out of time. He’d just have to come back for it later.

On the floor beside it, something else catches his eye. Daniel picks it up – a small device that looks like a video game controller, very much like the controlling device for the Quantum mirror.

“I hope you’re not touching anything you’re not supposed to, Daniel!” Sam calls out again in a sing-song voice.

“Too late,” Daniel mutters quietly in the same sing-song inflection.

Major Carter has obviously been well-trained by Jack. She even uses the same overprotective paternal (or in her case maternal) tone with him these days. It’s gotten worse ever since Jack and he got together, wonder what’s up with that.

She’s not wrong though. He knows he shouldn’t, especially after what happened the last time. So he’s careful not to touch the mirror this time. But what harm could come from studying the little controller thingamajig just a little bit more?

“Three minutes, Daniel!”

The tiny joystick-like switch on the device seems stuck and Daniel has to try a couple of times before it moves. A sharp sting of something hot and electric pricks his thumb as he finally succeeds in shifting the switch to the right.

The mirror flickers and comes to life. Daniel looks up at it curiously as nebulous blobs of color appear out of nowhere, then start to morph into shapes somewhat more recognizable. Daniel watches entranced, his eyes blown wide at the dimly lit scene unfolding before him.

It looks like… the Gate room at the SGC. The Stargate, _their_ Stargate, is there, so is the walkway and the rest of the equipment he’d expect to see. With one minor exception.

There is also an ornate golden throne sitting right in the middle of the walkway in the center of the ring. The architecture is clearly ancient Egyptian, or to be more specific – Goa’uld.

A moment later, a tall Goa’uld queen with her back towards Daniel, walks up to the throne. She wears a sleek bronze, one-shouldered gown that practically sweeps the floor behind her. And a dazzling gold tiara adorns her head of short blonde hair. When she turns, Daniel sees it is Sam.

He gasps. “Oh no.”

He doesn’t remember coming across this reality last year? His view zooms out and expands to reveal others flanking Sam on each side. All the men and women of the SGC that he works with on a daily basis – Janet, Walter, General Hammond, Siler, SG teams -2, -4 and -9, all stand before the queen, bowing in complete reverence.

His mouth falls open when he also sees Teal’c standing at the entrance to the gate room in full Jaffa gear.

“Two minutes!”

Daniel decides now is the right time to heed Carter’s calls. But just then, something happens in the mirror-verse that petrifies him to his spot. Another Jaffa walks into the Gate room through the door, and Teal’c subtly bows at him. It’s a Jaffa gesture specifically meant to address the First Prime. This one has a head full of peppered hair, and walks in with the air of a seasoned military commander.

It is Jack! Jack is a Jaffa! _Why is Jack a Jaffa?!?_

The Colonel strides into the – what is obviously the throne room – with purpose. And he isn’t alone.

“Oh. Not good, not good, not good…”

Daniel Jackson sees himself, Daniel Jackson, dragged in by the arm, for an audience with the Goa’uld queen, Sam. By Jack the Jaffa First Prime. Only, this Daniel still looks like he did three years ago – he still has his long, shaggy blond hair, and still wears the thicker rimmed glasses he’s broken a hundred times over since then.

That Jack gives that Daniel a hard shove, pushing him down on his knees. There is very little affection between the two men, far as this Daniel can see, and it breaks his heart. That Daniel looks up at Sam, or the Goa’uld queen before him, who apparently is saying something to him.

“Daniel Jackson, time to go, come on!”

Daniel spins around towards _his_ Sam, still shocked and a little off-balance. His hand-feet coordination was never much to write home about to begin with. In his state of shock, he finds himself tripping, and not in the right direction. To regain his balance, his right hand reflexively stretches out for anything he can grab in his vicinity.

Which just so happens to be the mirror. And that’s when it happens.

The ‘something hot and electric’ from earlier punches through his nerves and shoots up to his brain. Daniel starts to fall, rapidly losing consciousness. The last thing that goes through his mind is how mad Jack will be, once he finds Daniel again.

 

### **--**--** III **--**--**

**(Daniel)**

 

“Wake him up!” A Goa’uld voice yells in the background, full of rage and arrogance, clearly used to always getting its way.

A hard slap across his face jolts him back to consciousness. The sting on his cheek draws a loud gasp and a curse out of him before he can think to censure himself.

“Sonofabitch!”

“On your feet, Daniel Jackson.”

Teal’c – that voice is unmistakable, though usually he speaks with much more gentleness to Daniel. The linguist opens his eyes and finds two Jaffa staffs pointed at him, ready to fire.

“I’m up, I’m up, what’s going on?”

That’s when he gets a better look at the second Jaffa – it’s still Jack.

Daniel blinks, suddenly remembering what had happened just moments ago on planet P3X-772.

Jaffa Jack drags him up to his feet and Daniel’s instinctive reaction is to lean into him, bury himself in his boyfriend’s arms. But something tells him this Jack wouldn’t be very welcoming to the gesture. Instead he lets himself be spun around so he’s facing the Goa’uld queen aka Sam again.

“Why am I not surprised? You’ve always been such a weakling, Doctor Jackson. Physically, mentally, emotionally… I’m frankly amazed you managed to survive this long.”

Hurtful as it is, Daniel ignores the taunting, and tries to get some answers instead.

“What do you want from me?” All this is just way too weird. And his analytical mind needs to make sense of it pronto.

Sam narrows her eyes at him and leans forward. Daniel has to admit she does look incredibly hot like this.

“Only what I deserve, Doctor Jackson. Only what all of your human colleagues have given so freely, but you’re the only one who continues to so feebly resist. Your complete and utter surrender. Your loyalty to me and only me, your _queen_.”

Daniel looks around at the people. How are they all just standing around like gutless sycophants? How are they onboard with this… this Goa’uld invasion?

“Okay. Look, Sam…”

“How dare you!?!” Sam stands up and everyone in the room falls to their knees and bows their head. Daniel takes a step back, unconsciously towards Jack, who just pushes him down on his knees again.

“I am Isis, your queen, and you will address me as such or…”

She suddenly stops talking, and heaves a big breath. Then she sits back down on her throne and shakes her head.

“You always were a willful one, Daniel,” she says in her human voice and smiles softly. This version of her is actually ten times scarier.

“But I will give you one last chance to submit. Do you accept my offer to be a member of my court, or not? Choose your words carefully, because if I don’t like what you have to say, you may not enjoy what happens to you next.”

Daniel might be willful, but he’s still a survivor. He needs time to figure this world out, and if accepting this… position, whatever it was… saves his life, then it may be his only recourse. “All right. Yes, whatever you want, my… my lady. But could you, um, clarify, just one more time, exactly what is it I’m supposed to do…?”

Sam, or Isis, leans back in her throne and looks around at her cronies. Everyone smiles and looks somewhat smug.

“Fine, in case it wasn’t clear to you before, Daniel you are going to be my royal breeder. You and I together will spawn an army of Gods to repopulate the universe!”

“What?!? Why- Why me?” Daniel flashes back to the time Hathor used him for the same purpose, and that wasn’t as much as fun as it may sound on paper.

“Because it’s ordained. Because your DNA possesses invaluable skills and knowledge to traverse the universe. And because you killed my beloved, Osiris, so you must _personally_ compensate me for his loss!”

This isn’t good. No way could he let himself be used like that again. Not to create more Goa’ulds for God’s sake!

“Um, sorry, thanks but no thanks! Besides, Sam, if you’re still in there… you know I don’t really swing that way anymore…”

Sam’s gaze stiffened once again. “You dare reject me in front of my own court?”

Daniel looks up at Jack, imploring him to meet his gaze. But Jaffa Jack is yet to look directly at the younger man.

Sam catches the little exchange, or lack thereof, and scoffs. “I know all about your ‘swinging’ inclinations, Doctor Jackson. Why is why I’ve enlisted O’Neill to assist; Jack – I’d like you to get started now.”

Before Daniel can make sense of it all, he’s suddenly yanked up back to his feet and pushed forward closer to the throne and the queen. There is an ottoman lying before her that matches the throne in its gold carvings and intricate design.

“Jack, please, what are you doing, Jack!”

Daniel turns towards the Jaffa to get him to look him in the eyes. This Jack looks pretty much exactly like his Jack, the same military hair, the same smirk twisting his lips. All that’s missing is the mischief (and the love) that perpetually twinkles in his Jack’s eyes.

Jack finally looks at him, and for a moment it seems he might hesitate. Instead, he hands his staff to Teal’c who steps back with the weapon. Then he comes closer to Daniel and leans towards him as if he’s about to kiss his lips. Daniel cranes up. Even in this situation or maybe because of it, he craves the touch of his boyfriend more than anything else in the whole world. Or worlds.

“Jack…”

Jack takes the glasses off Daniel’s face, instantly blurring his vision and making him feel ten times more helpless. But he can still see enough to decipher the scowl on Jack’s face before he violently rips the shirt off of Daniel’s back. Daniel struggles but he’s no match for Jack’s strength when he’s just human, let alone as a Jaffa. Before he knows it, his pants are also ripped away and join the tatters of his shirt on the floor.

Daniel closes his eyes as he stands naked and almost huddled into Jack’s arms, with his backside exposed to all eyes in the Goa’uld court.

He hears whispering, and sniggering and some outright cheering. And he finds himself pleading desperately with his persecutor. “Jack, don’t do this…”

“Get on with it, O’Neill…”

Jack spins him around roughly, exposing his front to the queen and her lackeys. The reaction is loud and more amused than it was before. Daniel feels a hot blush climb up to his cheeks but there’s nothing he can do. Moments later, his captor pushes him forward, until he’s bent over the ottoman before the queen.

“Turn him around, so I can get a better view,” Sam orders and Jack complies.

He pivots the ottoman so that instead of Daniel’s head, she now has a clear view of his upturned ass. Daniel struggles and grunts and curses but Jack grips him by the neck and holds him down with barely any effort.

“Please, no Jack, don’t!” he screams when he feels a giant hand grabbing his genitals and pulling them back from between his legs.

Nothing is hidden anymore. Everyone in the court is busy ogling every inch of his exposed body. Everyone can see how pale and smooth and hairless he is everywhere, how his own Jack likes to have him be. But everyone here sees it as a sign of weakness, of emasculation, and Daniel’s face burns with shame. He doesn’t stop struggling, scratching and clawing at whatever he can reach of Jack.

“Doesn’t look like he’s complying still, My Lady,” Jack speaks, for the first time in this conversation. “But he will soon. Permission to begin?”

“Proceed.”

“No, Jack please! This is not you! Please Jack, snap out of it!”

But Daniel’s words fall on deaf ears. He watches, frightened and angry and mortified, as Jack lifts his right arm, ready to bring it swinging back down and he has a good idea where it’ll be headed. Daniel closes his eyes and braces himself for the first smack to land…

This is turning out to be a very bad day indeed. He just knows his own Jack is going to kill him, if this one doesn’t do it first.

 

### **--**--** IV **--**--**

**(Daniel)**

 

Daniel still can’t believe the position he finds himself in. Never has he regretted not listening to Jack more than he does in this moment.

This Jack, this Jack who is not _his_ Jack, is about to hurt Daniel in ways that his own Jack could never even imagine. Hell, his Jack may be a warrior by profession, but with Daniel he’s always been so gentle and so careful. He treats Daniel almost like he was something precious and fragile, like he’s afraid Daniel would break if he used even a little bit of force.

It’s incredibly frustrating.

But not _this_ Jack. This Jaffa is about to rain down a torrent of pain and humiliation on Daniel. But it sure seems to be taking inordinately long to land… and that’s when he feels the ottoman shaking beneath him.

Is it an earthquake, he wonders. The first tremor is strong, strong enough that it pulls his attention away from Jack’s swinging arm. Voices in the distance seem to be calling to him, garbled like they are under water, or maybe _he_ is. Daniel squints his blurry-to-the-point-of-almost-blind eyes, and turns back to the figure looming behind him. But the lights are too bright for him to make anything out. What’s Jack waiting for? Why hasn’t the hand landed yet? Does he feel the earthquake too?

The second tremor is even stronger, so strong that it jerks him right back to…

“That’s it, Daniel, come on back to us, sweetheart… come on…”

Daniel waits until his head stops spinning, before he dares open his eyes. Not that he can see anything.

“Glasses, get his glasses!” Someone calls out beside him. It sounds awfully lot like Janet, is she there at the Goa’uld court too? He can’t remember…

“There you go…”

Someone places his glasses back on the bridge of Daniel’s nose. And the world starts to finally become recognizable once more. He’s at the SGC, still, just… not face down over a piece of Goa’uld furniture. But face up, supine on a gurney, in the infirmary. He’s fully clothed, still wearing the camouflage they wear when out in the field.

“Daniel!” Another familiar voice and face comes into his view. It’s Sam, and Daniel immediately jerks back in fear.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay, it’s just Sam…” Janet’s voice soothes him again. “It’s just Sam.”

Not Isis, just Sam. She looks worried, and also a little exasperated. Yeah, this is definitely _his_ Sam.

“You scared us, again! How do you feel?”

Daniel winced his eyes shut. “Like I got disintegrated and reintegrated a thousand times, and a lot of me got left behind in the hyper-statial buffer.”

“Uh-oh, something’s definitely wrong. Why does he sound like Carter?”

And that’s Jack, definitely Jack. Question is – which Jack?

Daniel looks up to his left, and realizes why he hasn’t been able to move his left hand. It’s because Jack, _his_ Jack, has been holding it all this time, clutching it tightly against his chest.

“Welcome back, sport. I missed ya.”

“How long was I gone?”

“About… twenty minutes.”

“What? That’s it? H-How did you find me?”

Jack frowns at that, as does Sam. That’s when a fourth voice speaks up and Daniel sees Teal’c standing near the foot of his bed.

“You ask as if we had lost you, Daniel Jackson. But we did not.”

“I just meant you were unconscious for twenty minutes,” Jack explains.

Daniel frowns, this isn’t making any sense. “Uh, _where_ did you find me?”

“In the vault, where you fell,” Sam replies. “We couldn’t wake you, so we gated right back. We couldn’t find a heartbeat. Janet had to give you a shot of epinephrine to revive you.”

“So… I wasn’t… I didn’t go to another… I-I was right here all the time?”

The well-meaning folks gathered around his bed look at each other, exchanging confused looks. But no one could be more confused than Daniel. He’d been so sure…

“Rest now, Daniel, we’ll talk later.”

“I feel okay, just a little groggy…”

“You have a tiny bump on your head from the fall, but it's not a concussion. It seems you tripped, failed to break your fall because you were more concerned with protecting the artifact, and hit your head against the ground?”

Daniel groans, “Yeah that sounds like me. What about the mirror?”

“Still on the planet.” Sam replied. “Why, is it important?”

Jack speaks up before Daniel can respond. “Enough shop talk. Let the man get his bearings first, we’ll debrief tomorrow.”

With that everyone cleared out, but Jack stayed by his side, still holding his hand. Days like these Daniel is extremely grateful for his civilian status. Jack O’Neill would never be this openly affectionate with anyone military, even if it _were_ allowed to fraternize with them.

Jack looks around and once he’s sure they’re alone, he turns back to Daniel and kisses him softly on the lips.

“We’re retiring. _Now_.”

Daniel chuckles. He knows Jack is joking, mostly. “I’m sorry, again.”

Jack shushes him softly, ruffles the hair on the top of Daniel’s head. “You know, some days I miss that long, shaggy nest of yours like something crazy.”

Daniel starts, remembering the alternate reality he saw in the mirror before. His heart starts to race as a bunch of other details of what happened, what was _about_ to happen, return to him. He can still feel Jaffa Jack’s long fingers clasped around his neck, yanking his hair painfully. The heart rate monitor starts to beep faster than normal.

Jack frowns, “Daniel? What’s wrong? Should I call Janet back in?”

“No, no I’m fine. I just…” he licks his lips and has trouble looking Jack in the eye. He doesn’t know what he’s feeling, and he sure doesn’t know how to articulate it. “I just need to sleep it off, I think.”

“Yeah, okay, go to sleep. I’ll… uh,” Jack stands up, figuring his presence isn’t helping matters any.

The Colonel wants to stay, Daniel can see that as clear as day. But he’d rather not have Jack around just about now.

Jack kisses him on the lips again, softly, then walks out of the infirmary, leaving Daniel to his ridiculous jumble of thoughts.

 

### **--**--** V **--**--**

**(Jack)**

 

Jack hides his grimace behind a palm pretending to rub his forehead. The debriefing is not going well at all.

“I’m telling you guys, it was a Quantum Mirror! Or at least some form of it. It behaved exactly like the one we’ve got in Area 51. Except…”

“Except you did not get transported to an alternate reality, Daniel. You were right there all the time,” Sam reassures him, for what feels like the hundredth time. “I had my eyes on you throughout, believe me.”

“O-on my body, yes, you did. But what if this mirror only transferred one’s consciousness to another dimension?”

Everyone looks at him skeptically. General Hammond, Teal’c, Fraiser, and of course Carter – they’re all having a little trouble believing his account. _Again_.

“Daniel I’ve been investigating the control device as you call it. While you were laid up yesterday, I put it through every test I could think of. I assure you, there is no naquada in the device, or any power source for that matter that’d be essential to opening a rift into another dimension.”

Jack tries not to smirk. He knows how much Daniel hates it when Sam goes techno-geek on him. “I don’t know, maybe the power source is in the mirror?”

“You say that you saw myself and O’Neill and that we were both Jaffa,” Teal’c spoke up for the first time in this conversation. “Which Goa’uld did we serve? What was the symbol engraved on our foreheads?”

Jack leans forward, curious to know that himself. He couldn’t imagine himself in full Jaffa gear, and fully intends to grill Daniel in private a bit more about that.

“Um,” Daniel fidgets with his glasses. “I-I don’t believe I saw a symbol on your… maybe there wasn’t one. B-But I know who you served! It was Isis.”

Sam frowns, “Isn’t that the symbiote that died in its preservation jar?”

“In _this_ reality, yes. In this other world she’s alive and possessing… you, Sam. A-and apparently I killed her mate Osiris, and she h-hates me for it.”

Sam thinks about it for a moment. “Daniel, we all know how hard it hit you to lose Sarah to Osiris. Is it possible this was just your mind’s way of trying to deal with that loss?”

“I’m telling you what I _saw_ , and what I saw was _real_!” Daniel huffs in utter frustration, and turns his attention to the main guy in the room instead. “General Hammond, please, you have to believe me.”

Hammond keeps his face blank, he’s pretty good at that, Jack really should ask him how he does it. “What are you asking we do, exactly, Doctor Jackson?”

Daniel bites his lip, and seems to give it good thought. “I think we should go back to P3-X772 and retrieve the… the… mirror but not to use it. To-to destroy it, so that that world never ever spills into ours ever again. Like you sanctioned the destruction of the other quantum mirror. It’s far too dangerous to be left unattended or even… around, at all.”

Well, that’s a surprise. Jack’s one eyebrow shoots up but he keeps his thoughts to himself. He remembers pretty clearly how upset Daniel had been when it was first suggested to destroy the quantum mirror. For him to have such a quick turnabout… something big must have happened that he’s not telling Jack about.

Something that he doesn’t want _anyone_ to know.

“Daniel, in this alternate reality, you said that I, the… Jaffa I, had you captured and presented to the queen and her royal court of traitorous wimps.”

Everyone around the table glares at Jack, irrationally offended on behalf of their other selves.

“What did I... I mean he, I mean they… want from you exactly?”

There! There’s that look again. That blush rising up from under Daniel’s collar and climbing up into his cheeks. Jack is intimately familiar with that blush. He’s seen it color every inch of Daniel’s body. He knows exactly what to do to bring it on. And that’s why even though nobody else in this room sees it – he’s seeing it clear as day.

Daniel is aroused. Beyond reason. Good thing he’s sitting down because if he were standing, everyone would see it.

“Um, you… he… they…” Daniel stutters then draws a deep breath and tries again. “Apparently, I was the last one to hold out against Isis. So that’s what they wanted, for me to…to… pledge allegiance to her, basically.”

He isn’t lying, Jack can see that. But he’s not telling the whole truth either. “And you said that I… this other Jack, he… slapped you around, to get you to comply?”

There’s that subtle fidgeting again. “Something like that.”

“There were no signs of physical assault on your body, Daniel,” Janet interjects softly, at which Daniel slumps further back down in his chair. “I-I don’t know, I can’t explain it.”

“Nevertheless, it must have been a terrifying situation to be in, Dr. Jackson.” General Hammond sympathizes. And he’s watching Daniel just as carefully, as if he suspects something too.

“Uh, yeah, it wasn’t… pleasant exactly.”

Jack knows when Daniel is truly terrified though, and that’s not what this is. So why is he so insistent that the mirror be destroyed?

“Major Carter? What do you have to say on the matter?” Hammond turns to her for a second opinion.

Sam looks back and forth between Daniel and Jack. “I think Daniel is right, General. The mirror must be destroyed. But I’d still like a chance to examine it a bit more before we do so. If only to prove that this thing does not have any transporting capabilities, let alone inter-dimensional.”

Daniel drops his head down onto the surface of the table. “That’s not a good idea, Sam.”

“What do you think it is, then?” Hammond prods, ignoring Daniel for the moment.

“Well, sir,” Carter begins, glancing at Daniel again but pushing through anyway. “In my analysis of the control device, I found an injection needle about fifty times smaller and thinner than the kind Janet uses. There was also a line of over three-hundred cartridges, each carrying a miniscule amount of a potent hallucinogen that’s similar in composition to the one we found in our bloodstream after we returned from P7J-989.”

Jack rolls his eyes. It’s like Carter expects him to be an idiot savant or something. “Remind me which one was that again?”

“The planet where we were captured by the Gamekeeper, sir. Remember he trapped us in a dream state to entertain his residents, and had you and Daniel re-living your worst memories over and over again?”

Daniel shudders visibly at that. Jack isn’t particularly nostalgic about that trip either. “So you’re saying that when Daniel used the device, he accidentally dosed himself with this nightmare-inducing drug?”

“In a way,” Sam suddenly looks uncomfortable. And come to think of it, so does Daniel. “In a nutshell sir, that is the most plausible explanation.”

“Okay,” Jack jumps in to change the subject. “How about Carter and Teal’c take this one, General? Send SG-4 along to retrieve the artifact but keep it separated from its controller, and be careful not to touch it. Daniel and I will sit this one out.”

“Granted. And dismissed.” Hammond rises to his feet, and everyone follows suit. Except Daniel of course.

“Ready to go home?” Jack asks in a soft whisper soon after Teal’c and Fraiser take their leave.

“Actually, I still have the report to write, and check on SG-7’s progress at the dig on Argos and…”

Jack sighs. Daniel still isn’t ready to meet his gaze, and it’s starting to grate on his nerves.

“Colonel, can I speak to you for a minute?” He hadn’t noticed Sam lurking in the background, but is grateful for the excuse she offers to gracefully exit this uncomfortable conversation with his live-in boyfriend.

“I’ll… be in my office,” Daniel makes a quick retreat, leaving Sam and Jack alone in the briefing room.

“What is it, Carter?”

Sam steps in closer to Jack. “Colonel, there are other things I discovered but didn’t share with the General. I thought it best to discuss with you first.”

Jack frowns, withholding information from a superior is grounds for severe punishment. He crosses his arms and decides to hear Sam out.

“This… drug, it may not have been _nightmare_ inducing per se.”

“What do you mean?”

“When we got back from P7J-989, and we all went through the tests afterwards – your blood and Daniel’s blood had incredibly high levels of adrenaline, but your serotonin levels had dropped pretty drastically.”

“And that means what exactly – that we were afraid and upset?”

“Exactly! But Daniel’s tests from yesterday look different. The adrenaline content was high, indicating a certain level of anxiety but not as high as before. More importantly, the levels of dopamine and oxytocin in his blood were through the roof. That only happens when you’re… um, well…”

Jack knows what she’s trying to say because he just saw it in Daniel’s face himself. A part of him wants to watch her squirm as she struggles to find the words. But the other, more benevolent part, is willing to let her off the hook. She is doing him and Daniel a favor by bringing this to him in private, not in front of the whole crew.

“So basically, what you’re saying is that Daniel went through a hallucinogenic episode that may have invoked some… _conflicting_ emotions that he might still be grappling with as we speak?”

“That would be a fair conclusion, sir.”

“Thank you, Carter. As always, you’re a good friend.”

Sam smiles at him warmly, then nods and walks away. Jack uncrosses his arms and perches on the edge of the table, drumming his fingers on the glossy surface.

“Oh Daniel,” he mumbles to himself. “Whatever am I doing to do with you…?”

 

### **--**--** VI **--**--**

**(Jack)**

 

At ten past seven PM, Jack ambles over to his beloved’s office and finds him, head down, snoring at his desk.

Jack smiles and watches Daniel sleep for a while. It’s a little creepy, sure, but that’s what people in love do – creepy crazy things that make others uncomfortable, and jealous if they don’t have someone to do creepy crazy things of their own with.

Eventually his stomach grumbles, propelling him into action. He thinks about poking Daniel in the ribs first, but decides against it this time. Instead softly shakes his shoulder, trying not to startle him too much. Daniel jumps anyway.

“Wha-?”

“Hey, hey, relax, it’s just me…” Jack says, then closes his arms around Daniel from behind to comfort him. He kisses the top of Daniel’s head, “Time to go home, come on…”

Daniel leans against him and nods. Then he grabs his stuff and together they head to the parking garage.

They get takeout from their favorite Japanese restaurant on the way, too tired to cook. On the way to Jack’s house, Daniel keeps his face turned away, looking out the window at a scenery he’s seen a thousand times before.

“All right,” Jack says, reaching the end of his tether. “We need to talk, don’t we?”

“Hmm, about what?” Daniel feigns ignorance, and he’s pretty damn good at it.

“About what really happened back there, off-world.”

Daniel clears his throat. “There’s really nothing much else to tell, Jack. You heard Sam, apparently I, uh, dreamt it all up so there’s no real danger after all. So… I guess we can stop talking about it now.”

“If you _did_ dream it all up, then that’s what we need to talk about. You and I – no one else.”

“Whatever do you mean?” Daniel asks, frowning, nearing the end of his patience as well, evidently.

Jack concentrates on the road ahead for a few seconds. Driving through the woods surrounding Cheyenne Mountain on a dark, moonless night like this could be perilous if one didn’t pay attention. Once they’re out of the woods, he glances at the man beside him.

“Daniel, are you… happy? With me?”

Daniel turns back to him at that. “Of course. Jack, why would you even ask that?”

Jack shrugs, “It’s just… if there were ever things… that you wanted from me, from this relationship I mean, I’d hope you’d tell me, you know?”

“O-of course, and I hope that you can do the same with me, Jack.”

The kid has a point. What right does Jack have to demand complete and utter honesty from Daniel if he hasn’t been giving it himself?

They drive quietly the rest of the way home. Jack uses the time to plan the night out in his head. They haven’t been together in five weeks, he intends to make the reunion memorable in more ways than one.

From across the table, over dinner, Jack leans back in his chair and looks up at his boyfriend. They’ve both changed out of their work clothes and into casual everyday ones. Jack wears a white cashmere pullover with his baggiest pair of faded blue jeans. And Daniel’s chosen a blue jersey with full sleeves and black sweatpants to go with it.

“Daniel.”

“Yes, Jack.”

“Once we’re done here, I’d like you to run a bath for yourself.”

Daniel drops the tuna roll he’d just managed to pick up with his pair of chopsticks.

“Jack?”

“You heard me. It’s been awhile. Think we might need to get you cleaned out and stretched before we can… do anything else, you know?”

Daniel takes a deep breath and then smiles tentatively. “Oh-okay.”

He tries to go back to his food but seems to have lost his appetite. Jack smiles, his little archaeologist is so damn predictable. Jack knows how much this foreplay ritual of theirs both excites and frustrates Daniel to no end. It’s a good look on his boy. Besides it’s payback for all the times Daniel makes Jack feel excited and frustrated at the same time. Which is basically all day, every day, that Jack is forced to watch Daniel at work from a distance, forced to keep his libidinous urges to himself.

While Jack clears the plates and loads the dishwasher, he hears water running in the bathroom upstairs. He imagines Daniel peeling out of his clothes, kneeling by the water, checking it for temperature. He hears the faucets turning and the water stops, which means Daniel must be in the bath tub by now.

Jack dries his hands on a small towel, even though they’re going to be wet again soon. He climbs up the stairs to the master bedroom, grabs a brand new bottle of lube from a bedside cabinet then heads into the bathroom.

“Ready for me, babe?”

He asks oh so casually, ignoring the way Daniel just sat up a little straighter in the tub. The boy is definitely more jumpy than he’s been in the six months they’ve been together.

“Relax,” he whispers softly, “we’re just out of practice. Nothing we can’t fix by tomorrow morning.”

Daniel chuckles, a bit nervously. Jack rolls up his sleeves and kneels by the tub right next to Daniel. The younger man cranes for a kiss and Jack generously complies.

“Mm, Jack…” Daniel whispers into his lover’s mouth. “I missed this. I missed you so much.”

“Right back atcha,” Jack responds and they kiss each other for a long time.

In the meantime, he squeezes some of the water-based lube into his right hand and coats two fingers generously. Reaching into the water, he finds the little entrance between Daniel’s legs. Daniel whimpers and spreads his legs, granting Jack the access he seeks.

“Wow you’re tight,” Jack rasps as he pushes a middle finger in. “Just relax, baby, it’s just me, just me…”

Once he’s able to work the finger in and out comfortably, he folds his index finger just underneath the middle one and pushes them in together.

“Ah,” Daniel whimpers, closing his eyes and throwing his head back to rest against the tub wall behind him. “Jack…”

“Don’t come yet, okay? Big plans ahead. Big, big plans.” Jack teases, and continues the motions for a while longer, getting Daniel ready. And just when Daniel’s eyes start to droop, he pulls back.

“Come on, the water’s getting cold. Let’s move this to the bedroom, shall we?”

Daniel has no choice but to shake himself out of his reverie. Jack pulls him up to his feet and pats Daniel’s stomach. “Come on, chop-chop!”

“Bossy,” Daniel pouts as he gets out of the tub.

“Oh babe, you have no idea…” Jack whispers purposefully, and he sees a look of intrigue come over Daniel’s face.

Yep, this is turning out to be a night for the memories indeed.

 

### **--**--** VII **--**--**

**(Daniel)**

 

Something is up with Jack, Daniel can tell. Exactly what, he couldn’t say. But it almost seems like the Jack O’Neill he is with tonight is a different man from the one he’s been with for the past six months. For one, this man is doing a lot of talking, more so than he usually does in bed. He’s also more intent on doing all the work himself and not letting Daniel do anything.

The latter he can live with, hell he could even get used to it, Daniel thinks, smiling coyly to himself. But he isn’t sure he likes the former all that much. Especially not when Jack insists on having a conversation in the middle of stretching him out.

“So what did you say the planet name was again?”

Daniel grunts. “Seriously? You want to talk about it _now_?”

He is naked and face down on their bed, his legs spread wide and dangling off the edge. Jack meanwhile is still wearing his jeans. He sits on a long leather bench at the foot of their bed, positioned perfectly in between Daniel’s legs. He’s pulled Daniel close to himself, just enough to access his bottom with both hands. There are a couple of decorative cushions stuffed under his stomach so that his back is arched and his buttocks lifted up, their roundness accentuated beautifully. Or so Jack tells him, Daniel just feels exposed… on display.

It turns him on more than he cares to admit.

All of that he can take and still keep his mental faculties about him. But the three slick fingers Jack is working into him right this moment, are killing his brain cells by the hundreds, possibly never to regenerate again.

“Just answer the damn question, Danny boy.”

“Ah, it was… Veradillia.”

“And what does it mean?”

Daniel moans as Jack skillfully scrapes against his prostate. “Aahh! I…um… am not 100% sure, could mean true dream.”

“Hmm, interesting.”

Daniel pants and nuzzles into the bedsheets under his face. “Interesting why?”

“Well, I was looking it up, randomly putting words through Babel and other online translators…”

Jack leans forward and licks at the younger man’s entrance. Daniel gasps, not for the licking – that he’s quite used to – although that too, but more out of surprise. Jack did actual research?

“It could also mean true longing, and I’m no linguist but I’ve seen you do this enough times to know that you can interpret it in many different ways, right. Like… vera could be real, unspoken, hidden even… and dillia could mean, um, longing, or desires maybe?”

Daniel doesn’t know how to respond, and Jack doesn’t push him this time. Instead he concentrates on massaging Daniel’s channel like he has all the time in the world. His other hand wraps around Daniel’s shaft fingering the slit almost absent-mindedly, in a way that makes it hard for Daniel to breathe.

“You can tell me, you know.”

Daniel opens his eyes and sighs. “I thought I just did…”

“I’m not talking about the damn planet.”

Daniel knows that, of course he does. But he doesn’t feel ready to discuss it yet.

“Why can’t you just tell me what you want? I’m not that hard to talk to, am I?”

Daniel looks away, tries to smother himself with his pillow again but his lover is having none of it. Jack twists his fingers to find that magical spot inside that makes Daniel grunt. He tries not to thrust back against the intrusion, but fails miserably.

“What… how a-am I supposed to tell you what I want when I’m not even… sure that I really want it?”

“Might help you decide if we actually try it, see if it’s really for you?”

Good point. Except Jack is old-school at heart, a gentleman to the core who’s always so annoyingly _cautious_ with Daniel. What if Jack loses all respect once he learns how deep and dark Daniel’s perversions go?

“What if…” Daniel starts, unsure if he should complete that thought. “What if I… maybe I don’t _want_ to want it?”

Jack sighs heavily. “Tell me, Danny, when the other Jack ordered you on your knees… did it turn you on?”

Daniel whimpers. His cock jerks in Jack’s hand, and it’s got nothing to do with the fingers still prodding his insides. “Y-Yes.”

“And what about when he pushed you around? Held you down? When he… did things to you against your will?”

Daniel pants again. Jack’s probably guessing at what happened, and they’re all pretty good guesses. He doesn’t need to respond really, his body in Jack’s hands is doing all the talking for him.

“Words, Daniel.”

Or not. Daniel groans, “Don’t make me say it.”

He hates how helpless he feels just re-living that other reality again. And he especially hates how all that helplessness is making his dick harder than ever before.

Jack suddenly commands, “Daniel… Kree!”

Daniel starts, nearly petrified in his spot. Every nerve ending in his body throbs and tingles in anticipation of what Jack might do next. He doesn’t have to wait long.

A loud, resounding smack lands on his left buttock. The sound shocks him first, the pain registers but a second later.

“OWW! W-what was that?”

“Just testing a theory…” and Jack spanks him again, a couple of times in quick succession.

“Ow, ow! No, stop Jack!” The outrage he feels is real, just as real as the arousal that’s just been ratcheted up a couple of notches.

“Do you want me to stop, really? Because little Danny here seems to disagree…”

Another few smacks follow that are achingly sharp and beautifully painful, and oh so delicious. It scares the fuck out of Daniel for craving them so much. So much that he can feel himself coming just from being spanked by his boyfriend…

“No!”

Abruptly he pushes himself up and tries to slink away. “Enough Jack, I don’t want to play this game, okay?”

“Don’t you dare move, young man!”

Daniel finds himself freezing in his place again, unable to resist his lover’s direct command. Shit, what the hell is wrong with him?!?

Jack stands up behind him, then grabs Daniel by his hips and pulls him up to his hands and knees. In a way it’s a relief, now that Daniel’s cock isn’t in contact with the cushions, he can’t be humping them. The last thing he wants is for Jack to see how much he’s enjoying being treated like this. The last thing he wants is for Jack to think any less of him than he already does…

“There’s nothing wrong with wanting this, baby,” Jack murmurs softly, startling Daniel with his intuitiveness.

“God knows I want to do these things to you too…” he whispers again, just before smacking Daniel’s right buttock with full force.

“Ah!!” Daniel can’t believe what he’s hearing. Could it really be that simple?

“You’re dying to come, aren’t you?” Jack fondles the burning, reddening splotches on his bottom. “Just like this… I haven’t even begun to fuck you and you’re all ready to blow…”

Daniel’s eyes roll back in his head and his mouth falls open around a soundless scream. It is too much, all too much to resist, but resist he still must. Even if he’s no longer sure why.

“Stubborn little child. You don’t want to admit but I already know, Danny boy… I know what a shameless, gluttonous slut for cock you are. And now I know you’re one for pain and humiliation too…”

The incendiary words tip Daniel over and he can’t hold back anymore. One final smack lands across both his cheeks, right on top of his hole, with all the force Jack could possibly bring to bear. Daniel moans his loudest as his release bursts out of him in a mind-melting explosion. And he’s mewling as he’s coming, and doesn’t know what’s up or down or right or wrong anymore. All he cares about is finding that magnificent release, in more ways than just sexual.

He finds it, and then he whites out.

 

### **--**--** VIII **--**--**

**(Jack)**

 

“How long will you pretend to be asleep, babe?”

Daniel blinks his eyes open, a little pout forming on his lips. Jack smirks at him, not upset, just amused. Honestly he isn’t too sure where to go from here either.

“For as long as it takes to forget this day.”

“And why would we want to do that?”

Daniel lies on his side, with a white mink blanket pulled up to his chest. And Jack lies on his back beside him, hands clasped under his head.

“Jack,” he begins, and Jack can’t help but hear the anxiety in his voice. “I… I know you already think I’m weak. I didn’t want to give you another reason.”

“On the contrary, Doctor Jackson, this sort of surrender takes a very strong will indeed.”

“You really mean that?”

“It’s the truest form of fearlessness there could possibly be. And the ultimate demonstration of trust. I can’t tell you how privileged I’d feel… if you put that kind of trust in… in me. God knows I’d do anything to make sure I lived up to it.”

Daniel doesn’t respond for the longest time, and it makes Jack nervous. More nervous than he’s felt in a very, very long time.

“You’ve been thinking about this for a while, haven’t you?”

Now’s the time to come clean. Jack stretches an arm downwards and pulls a wooden box out from under the bed. Earlier, when Daniel was genuinely asleep, Jack had retrieved it out of its secret hiding place deep in his closet.

“What’s that?”

Jack sits up, places the box between himself and Daniel and opens it slowly. Daniel sits up as well, and watches with eyes blown open wide. Jack bites his lip, watching his boy’s reaction carefully, ready to retreat at the first sign of distress. But so far, Daniel only seems to be leaning forward to get a better look.

“It’s a… a custom-made toy box.”

Full of fantastical paraphernalia nestled on a bed of purple silk. There’s a pair of handcuffs lined on the inside with purple velvet. Beside it lies a length of nylon rope, also a deep purple. Leather whips, butt plugs, a vibrator, and… a cage-like contraption that Jack isn’t entirely sure he understands himself. But the salesman at the store had plugged it very enthusiastically, pun totally intended.

Daniel’s eyebrows shoot up and his mouth falls open as he takes in the contents of the box. “Please don’t say, you and… Sarah…”

“God, no! She’d never, and I wouldn’t have ever asked her to. I, um, I bought these for… for you.”

Daniel looks up at him, with skepticism and disbelief. “When?”

“When what?”

“When did you buy these?”

“Um, about… six months ago. Walked past a sex store in Soho, couldn’t get the image of you in those cuffs out of my head for weeks.”

“Six months? B-But that was… that was right about when you and I…”

“Got together, yes.” Jack bites his lip and looks away, feeling a bright red blush come up on his own cheeks. This confessing business is hard. No wonder Daniel’s having such a hard time of it himself.

For a second there’s nothing but silence. Jack wonders if he’s misread his boy after all.

“Look, Daniel, I didn’t say anything because I wasn’t sure if you… and like with Sarah, I didn’t want to pressurize you in any way. But these hallucinations you’ve had…”

Daniel huffs, “They’re not… fine, whatever. But I just always thought you were so…”

“So what?”

“Um, so vanilla!”

“So did I, I mean about you! I just… I didn’t want to scare you off. This stuff… it’s not important, Danny. You are. All I wanted was you, however I could get you.”

Daniel looks up at Jack and his gorgeous blue eyes are shimmering. “So, we’ve both been idiots then?”

Jack winces, “In a nutshell, yes.”

Daniel looks at him through hooded eyelids and then abruptly he laughs. “Do you even know what to do with these… things?”

There’s a naughty little glint in Daniel’s eyes, a challenge in his words. Jack can’t believe how massively he’s lucked out with this boy. “I think I can figure it all out. Any preferences for where you’d like to start?”

Daniel takes his time thinking about it, making Jack stew. Truthfully, Jack is still a little anxious. He’ll have to be very careful in the beginning, go slow, and make sure he understands all of Daniel’s preferences and boundaries. He suspects the boy wouldn’t volunteer all that information himself, and would make Jack work pretty hard to uncover it.

Daniel exhales deeply and straightens his spine, as if having reached a decision he likes. He moves to straddle Jack and push him down on his back, then leans over him, both his hands flanking Jack’s head. And then he lowers his face to capture Jack’s mouth with his own.

“How about you start with just fucking me already?”

Jack grins up at his lover happily.

Minutes later, Jack is also stark naked and leaning over a supine Daniel on the bed. Entering the boy is easy and painless, having stretched him for practically hours. Daniel winds his long legs around Jack’s waist, grips the headboard with both his hands and moves in synchrony as Jack avidly rocks into him. He urges Jack to go faster, and harder, and deeper, until he’s coming for a second time that night. And Jack follows soon after, fucking Daniel right through his own climax.

“That was… wow,” is all Daniel manages to say, and Jack couldn’t agree more. That was the most intense orgasm he’s had in, oh, decades. And this was just in the aftermath of a little spanking. He couldn’t wait for all the novel experiences he and Daniel were about to have together soon enough.

“I never wanna go back to vanilla, ever again,” Jack quips, rolling onto his back. “Whatever your deepest, darkest fantasies may be, babe… bring ‘em on!”

Daniel laughs and rolls over as well until he’s lying right on top of Jack, plastered from face to the soles of his feet to Jack as much as possible. One of Jack’s hands finds its usual place on the young man’s bottom, caressing the under-curves possessively.

“Mm, I don’t know, Jack,” Daniel murmurs into the crook of his neck, his voice dripping with flirtation. “You haven’t exactly heard the rest of my ‘hallucination’ yet. I don’t think it’s your cup of tea…”

Jack frowns, his curiosity piqued, as was intended by his little archaeologist. Daniel bites his lip but then starts to talk. With every word that comes out of his mouth, Jack feels both relieved (that Daniel’s finally talking) and astounded. Man, the detail in the kid’s dream… could it really have been _just_ a figment of his imagination?

“So in front of everyone? Like… you mean… _everyone_?”

“Uh-huh.”

Jack shifts uneasily, not sure he’s ready to deal with his usually bashful boyfriend’s secret exhibitionist kink yet.

“Like, even Siler?”

Daniel buries his face in Jack’s neck to muffle his laughter.

 

### **--**-- IX **--**--**

**(Jack and Daniel)**

 

“What do you mean you missed some of it? How’s that even possible?” Jack asks, frowning in disbelief.

He’s getting dressed again, pulling on his armor, expecting to be summoned back at any moment now.

Daniel shrugs, well as much as he physically can with his forearms still tightly bound to each other with purple rope behind his back. “Not all of it. Just that part when you dragged me out, stripped me naked and bent me over the ottoman… exposing my resistant little ass to the entire court?”

Jack frowns, stands up from where he’d sat on a nearby bench, and turns to look at his ‘quarry.’

Daniel is laid out on his stomach in the middle of a king-sized bed, in the center of the luxurious bedroom awarded to the First Prime of Isis. His legs have been pulled apart as wide as they can go. Two short lengths of nylon rope, also purple in color, bind each ankle to the two opposite ends of the footboard. Three fluffy pillows stuffed under his stomach elevate his nicely rotund ass and bend his back into that beautiful arch Jack enjoys so much. And his genitals are once again pulled back from between his legs, and encased in a peculiar looking contraption that prevents him from finding release. Three metal rings encase the base of his shaft, separate his balls, and link up to a four-inch metal sound that plugs up his cock.

“That’s a freaky kind of sub-space you’ve been accessing, Daniel, if you can’t even remember the things being done to you…”

Daniel shakes his head. His vision is blurry since he’s not wearing his glasses, but he is aware when Jack walks closer and takes a seat beside him on the bed. “I don’t think it was sub-space. For a while there, it felt like… I was not in the driver’s seat anymore. Like I’d been hijacked, and someone else had taken control of my body.”

Jack rubs the silky, sweaty expanse of his bound lover’s back languorously as they talk. “I thought I was the only one who could take control of your body, love.”

Daniel grins up at him. “Of course you do, my ‘Lord.’ But this was different. I-I don’t know how to explain it. It was like… I wasn’t even there, and someone else took my place.”

“You know, you did seem to protest a lot more tonight than you have before. And you were struggling really hard, making me work for it.”

Daniel tries to shrug again. “I’m telling you, something happened.”

“When did you regain control?”

“Wasn’t long, maybe just about twenty minutes or so. I returned just as you started the spanking, just in time to feel the delicious sting _blossom_ all over my ass.”

Jack chuckles and fondles said bottom lovingly, while Daniel arches up to push more of his scorched backside into his lover’s big warm hands. The welts still look quite angry, and the whole surface is a crimson red in stark contrast to his pale white skin everywhere else. Just the way Jack likes it. He’s a true artist, very particular about his colors, when it comes to working on Daniel’s ass.

“Oh well,” Jack stands up after a while and resumes his routine to get ready for the queen. “So long as you’re here now, love, with me, and nobody else.”

“Who else knows how to love me the way you do, my Lord?”

Jack chuckles and glances at his sub’s well-used orifice. He’d just finished fucking his boy for the third time that night. The evidence is trickling down the inside of Daniel’s thighs as they speak.

“God you’re insatiable,” he murmurs throatily as he watches the swollen furls of Daniel’s anus throb visibly. As if seeking something else to slake its hunger; something hard and thick and long, and preferably vibrating as well.

“Fine,” Jack chuckles almost in exasperation, then reaches for a little toy box beside their bed, the one he bought for Daniel a long time ago. He pulls out the purple eleven-inch vibrator from it and starts to slick it up with a water-based lubricant.

“Isis is going to be here any moment now to inspect anyway.”

“Oh you mean to make sure you’re torturing me into submission? Hurting and humiliating me in the worst ways imaginable?” Daniel rolls his eyes. “What I wouldn’t give to see the look on her face the day she realizes the truth.”

Jack chuckles. “Which truth exactly? The fact that you and I have been together since before she took over Sam? Or that the things she thinks she’s _making_ me do to you, are actually things we used to do every Tuesday night anyway?”

“How long do we have to keep playing her games, Jack? I’m sick of her pushing me around like this. God knows I can’t give in or she really would use me to spawn a whole new generation of Goa’ulds on earth.”

“You must resist, Daniel. Just a little while longer. Teal’c and our Tok’ra allies are very close to assembling a new army, _and_ finding a way to get Isis out without hurting Sam. Shouldn’t be long now.”

“I know,” Daniel sighs. “And you must play along too. We cannot risk her finding out that you’re not really a Jaffa under that armor, and that Teal’c saved you before the implantation could take root.”

A second later, they hear footsteps coming from the left and moving towards the right, walking right past their door. Jack looks at Daniel and wordlessly urges him to do his ‘thing.’ Daniel rolls his eyes but does as asked.

“No! No please! It hurts! Stop Jaaaack!! I hate you! You’re so evil! I so hate-”

“Enough, they’re gone,” Jack narrows his eyes at the door then back at Daniel. “ _I hate you_?”

Daniel shrugs. “Just thought I’d try something new.”

In retaliation, Jack smacks his right buttock, hard, making Daniel groan out loud in genuine pain.

“Ugh, you really are evil.”

“Hey, do you want this or not?”

Daniel licks his lips as he watches the vibrator dangling in Jack’s right hand. God how he used to hate himself for wanting this so much. But once he let go of his inhibitions, thanks to Jack, he found there is absolutely nothing he’s ever wanted more.

He craves this helplessness, he craves his own submission. He yearns for the freedom that his submission offers to do nothing but _feel_ , to not have to worry about anything or anyone else but his own sensations, physical and otherwise. In short, yes, he _wants_. God he wants so, so much.

“Jack,” he whispers, with a meaningful glint in his eyes, a soft smile playing on his lips.

The ex-Colonel doesn’t need to hear more. He pushes the toy into Daniel, twisting and turning it until the orifice yawns wide around the conical base of the toy. Daniel relaxes his muscles as much as he can to help Jack, until the broadest part is through. Jack applies a little more force until the orifice closes up around the tapering end, holding it in place nice and tight. This thing isn’t going anywhere, not for a few hours, and not without Jack’s significant help at least.

More footsteps can now be heard outside their door, this time thundering right towards them. Jack picks up his staff and stands in attention, ready to face the Goa’uld queen.

“Jaaaack!!”

“Oh, sorry, I forgot…” Jack whispers, then using a concealed remote, he promptly flicks the vibrator on to its highest setting. Just in time.

Sam, actually Isis, strides into the room regally with a disapproving look on her face. It goes away once she finds what she came looking for – the last standing dissident to her rule on earth, humiliated, and diminished to nothing but a plaything for her military general. This is exactly how she likes to see the man responsible for the death of her beloved Osiris – hogtied to the bed with a gigantic dildo up his ass, his pained screams for mercy echoing through the SGC.

She sneers. “Well done, Jack. He looks to be in extreme agony.”

“Oh I promise you, My Lady… that he is.”

“I’m glad to see you delivering my wrath on the naysayer so effectively. And without your pesky little conscience getting in the way.”

Jack looks back at Daniel’s perfectly chiseled body, his gorgeous ass writhing exquisitely in rhythm with the vibrations. He’d seated the dildo precisely next to the prostate, massaging the oversensitive bundle of nerves at reassuring regularity. He also takes in Daniel’s trussed-up cock, now a glorious shade of purple while leaking around the little plug in its slit. Jack has no intention of letting Daniel come tonight, but nothing will stop the boy from trying anyway.

Jack smirks. “Your royal highness, as far as I’m concerned, this job…”

He glances at Daniel’s scrunched up face (contorted in pleasure, though Isis doesn’t know it.)

“This is a dream come true.”

 

****--**--**--** END **--**--**--****


End file.
